Arrowroot Town
Arrowroot Town (Japanese: カタクリタウン Katakuri Town) is an -exclusive location in the Sinnoh region. It is located between Sunyshore City and Lake Valor. It is a small town with colorful architecture. It is cut by a river and encircled by forests and mountains. Marian described it as "a community surrounded by nature." Like several other in Sinnoh, Arrowroot Town has a Contest Hall, making it a popular destination for Pokémon Coordinators. It is also home to a . , , and stopped by Arrowroot Town in Dawn of a Royal Day! while on their way toward Lakeside Resort on Valor Lakefront. When arrived in Arrowroot Town, they learned that a Pokémon Contest was scheduled to take place that day. The Arrowroot Contest was one of the seven remaining Pokémon Contests to be held before the start of the Sinnoh Grand Festival following Marian's announcement in Fighting Ire with Fire!. Since Dawn had already obtained the five required Ribbons to enter the Grand Festival, she had no plans of competing in the Arrowroot Contest. Princess Salvia, a doppelgänger of Dawn, wanted to participate and swapped places with Dawn in order to do so. Later, after Salvia won the Arrowroot Ribbon, she decided to give it to Jessilina, who had made it to the finals with her. Places of interest Contest Hall The Arrowroot Contest was one of the final events in the Pokémon Contest calendar. Jessilina entered the tournament hoping to win her fifth Ribbon, which would allow her to compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Also taking part in the event was Princess Salvia, who had a lifelong dream of entering a Pokémon Contest and had raised a to that end. Due to royal obligations, she never had the time to compete, and so she had the idea of switching places with Dawn for a day. In the Performance Stage, Jessilina commanded her to use to shatter the she had used earlier. She then asked her to use on the shattered pieces of Ancient Power, creating a shower of sparkles. On Salvia's turn, she asked Togekiss to use and follow it up with a , which divided the Aura Sphere into several smaller spheres that surrounded Togekiss. To finish, Salvia commanded Togekiss to use , destroying the spheres and creating a bright, multicolored aura that poured down on them. When Marian appeared to announce the results, it was revealed that both Jessilina and Salvia had advanced to the Battle Stage. The two of them were able to defeat their opponents to reach the final round, where Jessilina used her against Salvia's Togekiss. Jessilina had the upper hand for most of the battle, and this caused Salvia to question if entering the Arrowroot Contest had been a good idea, at which point Dawn who was watching the battle as a special guest offered her some words of encouragement. This renewed Salvia's confidence and allowed her to make a comeback. Eventually, Togekiss managed to knock out Seviper, causing the Contest Judges to rule Battle Off for the . For winning the battle, Salvia was awarded the Arrowroot Ribbon, which she then gave to Jessilina as a token of appreciation for battling with her in the finals. Jessilina initially did not want what she called a "pity Ribbon," but after James and talked some sense into her, she realized she could use it to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival and decided to keep it. Arrowroot Palace The Arrowroot Palace is where Princess Salvia stayed during her to Arrowroot Town. Salvia was visiting Arrowroot as a and stayed at the town's palace along with her and Freesia. Upon arriving in Arrowroot Town, and were immediately taken to Arrowroot Palace by Freesia. There, Salvia was revealed to be a huge fan of who wanted to switch places with her for a day in order to compete in the Arrowroot . Dawn agreed and was tasked with Salvia's royal duties, which included attending a greeting ceremony, having a with people considered important to the stability of Salvia's land, and visiting the town's Contest Hall as a special guest. After competing in the Arrowroot Contest, Salvia returned to the palace, where she gave her to Dawn as a as she felt the would be much better off with a . Gallery Names Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Anime locations Category:Towns de:Pfeilwurzstadt es:Pueblo Arruruz it:Marantavilla ja:カタクリタウン pl:Arrowroot Town zh:片栗鎮